Complicated Love
by AlphaKittenX
Summary: Vampire!Levi X Hunter!Eren. A Legendary Vampire Hunter has transferred to another school. A Vampire Academy, which he did not know. Almost being claimed by a Vampire, Eren is saved by Levi. A short, violent, hot vampire with a dangerous reputation. Levi is supposed to look after Eren and be his roommate. What he didn't knew was that Eren is a Vampire Hunter. Will Levi claim Eren?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

**Vampire!Levi X Hunter!Eren**

**Summary: Vampire!Levi X Hunter!Eren. A Legendary Vampire Hunter has transferred to another school. A Vampire Academy, which he did not know. Almost being claimed by a Vampire, Eren is saved by Levi. A short, violent, hot vampire with a dangerous reputation. Levi is supposed to look after Eren and be his roommate. What he didn't knew was that Eren is a Vampire Hunter. Will Levi claim Eren?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Finally, I'm here. The school is bigger than I thought and darker... It gives me an uncomfortable feeling. Those shadows, like the are hiding something. '' Ah you're here. Did you have trouble finding the school? '' The V.P Academy lies in the forest. It's surrounded by trees. It's not really hard to find but if you didn't knew the school existed, you wouldn't find it. '' No! It wasn't hard to find at all! '' Eren disagreed fast. The principal nodded humming. '' Come let's go inside. '' Eren's first day at V.P Academy begins today.

'' Oh, I'm sorry. '' Eren kept saying at the people who bumped into him. Each time he bumped into someone, he would be sent a few meters back. It was like they bumped into him on purpose. '' Don't mind them. Here, everyone is busy with sports. So they are pretty strong build. '' Eren looked behind him, to see all the students glaring at him as of he was some kind of meat. Quick he sprinted after the principal.

'' Who's this? '' A short man with a Helix, earrings, a tight black shirt and black pants that fitted perfectly with his pale skin and black hair, stood beside the principal. '' This is Levi. He will be the one to look after you and will be your roommate. '' The ice cold glare Levi gave Eren was terrifying. '' My name is Erwin Smith, you may call me Mr Smith and hereby I welcome you to V.P Academy. ''

'' So... This is our room. '' Eren looked around in the small room with two beds, two wardrobes, another door probably to the toilet and shower and a window. '' Yes. Don't talk to me. Don't breath in my air and stay at least five feet away from me. Got that? '' Eren sat on his bed listening to the list of rules Levi had. '' And the most important thing. Don't make a mess. I hate filth so I will hate you. '' Eren was shocked. How could he hate somebody that he even didn't knew? Abrupt he stood up, holding out his hand. '' I'm Eren Yäeger. Nice to meet you. '' Levi looked at the hand as if it was vomit. '' You're supposed to shake my hand now. '' Eren said obvious. '' I know, but I don't want to. '' Being offended Eren stormed out of the room, '' Fine, jerk. '' After some time he realized that he had never reacted to dramatic over a thing like this. Usually he would shrug it off and go on with his life but now... Weird.

A bell rang and students came out of the classrooms. Eren stood in the middle of the hallways not knowing where to go. '' Hé, Little Lamb. I thought I smelled a human. '' What is he talking about? More students joined him. '' Yeah, he smells nice. Let's take a little bite. '' A bite?! The group closed in. They pinned him against the wall. A student taking charge checked him out. '' I bet you're delicious. You know? When we smell somebody as nice as you, we can't control our selfs. I just want to rape you at this spot. '' Eren's eyes widened with fear, he kicked and tried to punch of the other students that held him. '' Don't worry, it will be over soon enough. '' Sharp teeth appeared, ready to kill its pray. '' W-WAIT! ST-TOP! '' He felt two pair of fangs penetrate his neck. At that moment Eren smirked, '' Why don't you let me go before I k- '' With a blink of the eye the student was gone and Levi stood in his place. '' Crap, it's Levi! If we touch that boy we might get killed! '' All scattered away except that one student. '' You're doomed if you protect him, Levi... '' He shot Eren a feared look before leaving just like the others.

'' What were you thinking? '' Levi slammed his fist against the wall. Eren had sunk to his knees trembling. '' You're freaking vampires! As if I expected this! '' Levi sighed out loud, '' You didn't even know why you're here? '' Eren shook his head in confusion. '' You're like a sheep here, the only human. We need to know how to live with humans and know how to control our thirst of blood. '' Eren's eyes almost popped out of his skull. '' That means... I was almost dead! '' Levi sighed again. '' Indeed. Vampires can claim people, once you're claimed no one else is allowed to touch you. And you... are claimed. Sucks for you. '' That was the moment Eren's spirit left his body. '' But you don't have his smell yet. So you're not claimed whole. '' Those words lifted Eren's spirit and he was back on track again. '' So that means I'm not claimed... Awesome! '' He threw his fists up in the air, yelling and cheering. '' Idiot, if you scream like that other will come. Plus it gives me a headache. '' He stopped with yelling immediately, looing around panicked. '' Don't worry. They won't come as long as I'm with you. '' Levi rubbed his forehead annoyed. '' Then stay with me! '' Eren screamed frantic. '' No freaking way. '' '' Then... Claim me! '' Those words seem to fascinate Levi. '' You have no idea of what you're talking about and I don't claim guys. I don't swing that way. But to others it doesn't make a different. '' Levi had enough of this. He turned and walked away. '' ...Swing that way? Just bite me and give me your perfume. Then I will smell like you right? '' Levi chuckled evil. '' I don't use perfume and you really don't know anything, do you? Good luck, Little Lamb. ''

* * *

**This idea has been terrorizing my mind lately. Everyone just loves Vampire stories! it never gets old! at least that's what i think. please comment what you think about this idea. Plus, i know about the grammar mistakes! i'm sorry for it already! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Chapter 1 is the prologue.)**

**Instead of only Levi X Eren. I also put in a little Jean X Armin for those who like it. But mainly to make Jean look like an ass! XD**

**I'm gonna make small chapter, that way I can make more. **

**Plus I don't know how long this story will be. Today I finally have vacation for a week and tomorrow is Kings day (konings dag) Last year it was Queens day but now we have a King Xd. Together with my friends we're gonna go to a large market with all kinds of stalls. And then Sunday I will be leaving for a week to Turkey. But first we need to drive 2 hours to German because we're flying from there and not the Netherlands. Oh man, it's all so complicated! My plan is to write in turkey, mainly because I forgot to borrow books from the library... And because I love this story. Please Fave and Favorite and Comment. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

'' Good luck, little lamb. ''

'' Wait! Stay with me, they will come if you're gone! And maybe that other student will come back! '' Eren panicked and ran after Levi. He chuckled, '' Jean? That coward won't come back today. But tonight they will pay you a visit. '' He cocked his hip to a side, resting his hand on it. '' Why tonight? '' Levi nudged his head to something behind Eren. He turned around to see a short guy with bond hair that reaches his shoulder. '' Armin, will tell you. If you need me just call me and I will come to your aid, my princess. '' Levi said obviously sarcastic. Eren pouted, '' I will never call for you, don't worry! '' Levi raised his eyebrows in amusement.

'' Uhm.. Hii, can I help you with something? '' Eren shot out of his staring contest with the dark haired vampire and looked at Armin. '' Yes! Tell me, why will Jean pay me a visit tonight? '' Armin looked nervously at Levi, who nodded. '' Well... Not only Jean will be coming. All the vamps in this school will come. '' Eren's mouth dropped open. '' It's because you're new and human, they all want to claim you or simply kill you. '' '' But But But But! I'm not so good. My blood isn't nice at all! '' The other vamp made a ' Tch ' sound. '' You have no idea. Vampired don't only drink blood because it's their food. We also do it out of pure pleasure. We are easily attracted to someone with a nice smell. Man or woman doesn't matter, it turns us on. And you, my princess, smell like heaven. So be prepared to see a lot of vamps tonight at your door. '' It all needed a minute to land in Eren's head. ''

So... You're attracted to me? Then claim me. I really wanna stay alive please. '' Armin gasped loud, '' Levi... You also swing that way? '' Levi Tch-ed again. '' No way, but I must admit, he's not bad. '' It was still a mistery to Eren what claiming now exactly was. '' You don't know what claiming it? '' Armin asked Eren as if he could read his mind at that moment. '' No, damn it. Just tell me! '' Armin's face got beet red. '' Are you okay? You're fa- ''

'' Claiming is another word for master and slave. If you're claimed then you belong to the vamp that claimed you. Literarily like property. They can do whatever they want with you, but you do have his protection. Only male vampires can claim. Touching a vampires claim is strictly forbidden, do it and it might be your dead. '' Eren listened to Armin very concentrated. '' To be claimed, two things must be done. First. You must be bitten and your blood must have been drunk from that same wound. Secondly, to complete the claim you must be drenched in his scent. In order to do that you must... Well.. Uhm.. You know.. '' Somehow the blond vamp didn't get any further, he was to embarrassed.

'' Well.. Uhm.. No I don't know. '' Armin looked like he was about to cry or die. '' You must sleep withe each other! '' He suddenly screamed out loud. Eren being startled by it, fell ass first on the ground. '' Is that it? '' The vampires eyes widened. '' I don't like sleeping alone, anyway. '' Armin face palmed himself. '' No, it means having sex! You know making love. '' Eren's eyes were empty, hollow.

'' Ah-ha, so that is what Jean meant with, ' Raping you on this spot. ' ha-ha. '' His voice was monotone. Armin shook him awake by his shoulder, '' Jean? He said that? He did THAT? '' His voice sounded very panicked when he pointed at the teeth marks in Eren's neck. Eren slowly nodded, '' Why do you care? Are you two a thing? '' Armin stuttered some no's and more disagreement. '' Holy shit, you're claimed by him? That guy, seriously?! '' Armin's eyes glowed red. '' Oi Armin, Relax. I'm sure he didn't meant it like that! He was only teasing. '' The vampire looked like he was about to explode with anger. '' HE.. HE.. HOW COULD HE DO THAT! '' Armin started crying and later wailing.

A gust of air flew by and a vampire kneeled by Armin's side. '' Jean, why? '' The blond asked sad. Jean had no idea how to handle a situation like this. His hands were trying to find a resting place but each time he would find one, he would pull his hands back. '' I'm sorry, I was just joking. That bite was to scare him, that's all. '' Jean looked with pleading eyes like he was about to lose an important part of himself. '' Really? Do you mean that? '' Jean sighed relieved. '' Yeah, I mean that. '' Armin's eyes lit up and he jumped in Jean's arms. It looked like Armin was straddling him from the ground position.

'' I'm sorry, it's just th- '' Jean shut his lover up with a passionate kiss. The noises Armin made went straight to Eren's groin, who was looking at the scene with huge embarrassment. Jean broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them. '' You still here? Scram bitch. '' Now Eren was sighing in disbelieve. '' My pleasure. Have fun with your claim. '' A dust of pink covered Jean's cheeks.

'' You're Levi's bitch. You must be glad vampires can't enter a room without your permission. '' Wait. He didn't knew that and where is Levi? Eren turned around to not see Levi anymore. He turned back and faced Jean again.

'' But don't think Levi will go easy on you! I heard he's a beast in bed. You have caught his interest. He will throw you aside when he's done with you. '' An electric shock went through Eren's body. '' Shocked huh, aren't we? He never had a claim longer than a week. '' Eren was trying to find to right words to answer with. '' It's the rumor. It's his rumor. Some say he mistreated his claim so bad that he killed herself. Others say he himself is claimed by the principal. No body knows what is true. '' Eren was at a loss. Why? There was no real reason to defend the vampire, he didn't have any feeling for him, right?

'' Wanna know why you caught his interest? '' Eren nodded timid. '' Because you're a hunter which smells delicious. A human vampire hunter in an all-boys vampire academy, well well that's interesting, isn't it? '' Eren didn't think about that. Once you hear it like that, it indeed sounds pretty interesting. '' Can you already see it? You're just a relief for his boredom. And you're here to kill him, right? '' He avoided Jean's gaze.

'' How do you know? '' Jean laughed out loud, '' How could I not? It's the scent that you're carrying. You're carrying the scent of other vampires. Some are old and some are pretty fresh, did you a little fun on your way here? You're strong too, I can feel that by your aura. '' Eren nodded confused, smelling his own shirt. Jean ignored the stupid act and went on with his story.

'' The thing that is true, is that he is or was a gangster. Involved with the mafia. He is a pureblood. He is stronger and even faster than us ordinary vampires. His senses are better than our, some find it troublesome he is a pure blood and acts like this. They find it a disgrace. Many want to become a pureblood. If you're claimed by a pureblood, you'll get a lot stronger. But just know that, even if you want to kill him, you stand no chance against him. '' Eren smirked, '' We'll see about that. ''

'' Man, what a tiring day. Seriously so many things happened. I'm gonna sleep for ten years. '' He fell back on his bed, spreading his arms. He relaxed his muscles, closing his eyes. He didn't even hear the door open and close. '' Shitty Princess, get up Erwin wants to see you. '' Eren let out a feminine squeak before falling of the bed. '' That was very manly, just what I expected. '' Eren shot a glare at the vampire that has been insulting him for the past few minutes. '' Is insulting me the only thing you like to do? And what is with the Erwin? Good friend maybe? '' Eren used a teasing tone in his voice but immediately thought of the rumor that Jean told him. He was trying to get the vampire pissed off, just because he was tired and didn't wanna get disturbed and being called a shitty princess.

'' That's non of your business. Do you want me to suck your neck? '' Eren gulped loudly. '' That's a no, I guess. But maybe you secretly want it... My fangs slowly penetrating your skin, feeling your own blood slide down your collarbone. My hands holding you tight, never letting go. My hot breath on you ear, whispering dirty things. Skillful hands unbuckle your belt, hands softly cupping you. Rolling your bal- '' '' STOP IT! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD WANT THAT! PERVERT! '' He pushed Levi away, who had walked closer until they were nose to nose. '' You're blushing, you know you would like that. There was only one way to describe Levi's voice, seductive. It was rough, seductive, possessive, sexy, everything that could make you fall in love with in with your eyes closed.

Eren chuckled, sighing and walking towards the vampire. '' You like that, don't you? Making people flustered, knowing that you can control them just by using words. It turns you on doesn't it? '' Eren's eyes were half lidded and his attitude had changed completely in a mere second. '' So you finally decided to show your true self, Legendary Vampire Hunter, Eren Jäeger.

* * *

**Oh gosh, Who is Eren exactly? It seems our Vampire is taking a liking towards our sweet Eren! I can tell you, Eren's gonna be a badass! Those two are just perfect. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enjoy**

* * *

'' So you're finally decided to show your true self, Legendary Vampire Hunter, Eren Yäeger. ''

Eren chuckled soft, '' My true self? My my, what are you talking about? '' He leaned in and gave Levi a peck on his lips. '' I know vampires crave for the blood of people they really care about. '' Levi tried to hide his surprise by making a ' Tch '. '' I know you want me, take me.. Did you know I'm still a virgin? '' Levi choked on his own spit. '' You really think I want a two-faced brat? You're getting your hopes up to high. I don't swing that way. '' He spoke confident and firm, which made Eren only laugh.

'' I know you swing that way, you really really want me don't ya? I can feel it, don't deny it. '' He slid a hand down his own body, stopping at his groin. '' You wanna hear me moan? '' He let out a shaky breath when he gave a tug on his groin. He could see Levi's hands twitch with anticipation. Then out of nowhere Eren let out a choked moan calling Levi's name. Apparently that was the trigger.

He slammed Eren against the wall, kissing him deep. Eren bit Levi's lip, surprising him but opened his mouth anyway. The two warm and wet muscles slid against each other, feeling each other, tasting each other. Some saliva dripped down out of the corner of Eren's mouth, but Levi licked it up and continued the kiss.

His hands roamed Eren's body. Once again he let out a moan this time right in Levi's ear. He groaned and pushed the Hunter further into the wall. He placed Eren's legs around his waist, picking him up. He travelled further down, licking and sucking his neck. He took out his fangs and bit down. '' You're so fun to tease... '' Eren whispered before passing out.

'' Eren?! '' Levi was shocked but didn't let it show. ' What the fuck happened? ' He placed Eren on the bed. The taste of his blood still lingered on his tongue. '' Damn kid, you've got some tasty blood. '' He licked of the remaining blood from his fangs. '' I want more.. When you wake up, you're gonna tell me what the fuck that was all about. ''

He leaned down, biting once again in the wound he just made. Eren groaned and shifted. '' Levi... '' He took that as an Okay and continued. Eren shifted again, holding onto Levi's shirt. '' Levi... '' The words went straight down to his crotch. The grip on Levi's shirt tightened when he stroked Eren's crotch. Eren shifted again, '' Levi... Let me go! What are you doing?! ''

Immediately Levi released him. He looked at the sight underneath him. A flustered boy with blood on his neck, sliding down into the sheets of the once clean bed. '' What happened? '' He ignored the question from the boy and leaned down. The boy sank further into the bed, revealing his neck. Levi growled soft before licking away the dripping blood. Eren gasped and twitched at the sudden touch. '' Don't move so much, otherwise it will hurt. ''

Levi moved himself between Eren's legs. Crotch on crotch. He could feel Eren harden. '' You're hard. You like this, don't you? '' Eren protested loud but arched his back when Levi ground his hips on his. '' You wanted me to claim you, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. '' Eren's face was on panic mode when Levi said that. '' Don't be ridiculous! This is not what I want- Ahh '' Eren moaned loud at the sudden touch against his groin. '' Shut it. you wanted to be claimed, you wanted to be protected, you made me act like this. Now take responsibility for it. '' Eren blushed a deep shade of red. '' Pretty selfish, don't you think? All those I want, I want. Now there is something I want. '' He ripped off Eren's pants, throwing them somewhere in the room. He licked his lips when he slipped a hand up and down Eren's clothed groin.

'' I want my cock in your tight ass. ''

*** Knock Knock * **

Eren gasped and pushed Levi away, he slapped him with a pillow. Levi grunted annoyed. '' What is it, Jean? '' He spoke the name with a slight hint of disgust. '' Mr Smith wants to see you. He's getting impatient, so hurry up. '' '' Jean! HEL- '' Jean could hear a loud thump from the other side of the door. '' Shut it. We will be there soon. '' He heard Jean sigh as his footsteps faded away. He removed the pillow from Eren's face. '' You want that horse face to help you? That is not so smart, My Princess. '' Eren gulped.

'' You have luck on your side now. Next time I will claim you and you will be mine. '' He affectively rubbed Eren's thigh. He moaned soft, then slapped himself as if he shouldn't have made that noise. A red mark appeared on his cheek. Levi gripped his thigh harder, earning another moan and another slap if Levi didn't stop him. '' Let me hear your voice. '' You could literally see Eren think if he should do that or not.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Levi pinched his nipple. He gasped loud, Leaving his mouth hanging open. '' Levi... '' He chuckled, so he finally gave into him. '' What, my princess? '' He gave a teasing lick on his erected nipple. '' M-More... '' A smirk planted itself on his lips. '' Can't do that. '' It was the way he said it, that even Eren had to chuckle. '' W-Why? '' '' At least, not yet. You will get what you want later. '' He winked at him before leaving Eren alone on the bed. Eren almost whimpered but quickly regained his posture,

'' What I want? '' He huffed. '' Like hell I want that! You and your sick, perverted thought may stay with yourself. Now excuse me, the principal wants to see me. '' He was acting and talking like a priss. '' Sure you do, My Princess. '' He opened the door and bowed. '' Thank you. '' Eren held his head high. Give him a dress and crown and he would be going princess. And the most funny thing is, that everybody would believe it.

'' Come in. '' The raw voice of Erwin echoed through Eren's body. Somehow the door was really heavy and hard to open while Levi just kicked the door open. '' That is a way.. '' Eren muttered under his breath. '' Well, Levi. I think you know by now who Eren is? '' Levi grunted in response, not really liking the fact that this has been kept secret from him. '' Why is a vampire hunter in a school full of vampires? '' Eren looked back and forth between the two. Erwin folded his big hands together, leaning on it. He sat straight up before he spoke, '' Eren here... Is here for a kinda peace agreement. '' Before Levi could interrupt Erwin continued.

'' He is here to control the vamps, to make sure we don't kill humans. Another reason is to see if Vampires and Hunters could life with each other. '' His voice sounded like a teacher giving a lecture. '' Eren has extraordinary powers but it has a big problem. That's were you, Levi come in. '' Levi huffed, seating himself in a chair across Erwin's desk. '' You are here to protect him. '' '' He doesn't ne- '' '' Even though it seems he doesn't need any protection, he is still showing himself in enemy territory. '' That shut him up. '' The problem with his power is... That he doesn't remember it. '' Levi took a glance at Eren who was focusing on the ground. Now he understood what happened earlier. '' When he's on a mission, his attitude changes completely. As if he is another person. He's stronger, faster, his scent becomes stronger which leads to a bigger attention from other vampires who desire him. '' That explains a lot... He glared at Eren who laughed sheepishly. '' You must learn Eren to control that side of him. '' Levi kicked the desk. '' And how the hell am I supposed to do that? '' Erwin sighed. '' That's what you must figure out yourself. ''

Levi seemed to be in thought before he signalled Eren to come to him. Nervously Eren walked forward. At a sudden yank on his arm he sat on Levi's lap. '' I already figured out how I'm gonna do that. '' He rubbed Eren's thigh. The place he touched before. Eren moaned soft, burying his face in Levi's neck. Erwin was a bit taken back by the scene in front of him. '' Well, I can certainly see you have found a way. Just protect him with your life. '' A sparkle glistered in Levi's eyes. '' Of course I will. ''

Then he glued his mask on again. He pushed Eren bluntly from his lap onto the hard cold floor. '' What was that for?! '' Eren yelled irritated at Levi who was already at the door. '' Let's go, shitty hunter. '' This time Erwin looked quite amused at the two.

'' Levi! Levi, Jesus Christ listen to me! '' '' Yeah Yea, hurry up or I'm gonna leave you behind. '' A loud gasp, '' You wouldn't dare! '' '' Shall we test it out? '' A short silence after that. '' ... NO wait! I'm coming! '' With a loud thud the heavy door closed.

'' I hope this goes well.. '' Erwin muttered to himself.

* * *

**Oh gosh... Well at least now you have an explantion of Eren. Not real Yaoi _YET._ don't worry it will certainly come. They are such a hot couple! i still have no idea how many chapters this story will be... ha-ha **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter. This story is based of the Manga: Kohitsuji Project. I completely based this chapter on one of the chapter from the Manga. If you liked this chapter, you will love that Manga! It is one of my favourites! There is Yaoi and HOT vampires and it's so funny and there is some possessive and protective shit and angst! It's only 7 chapters and It's perfect. the legendary hunter blabla en eren's uncontrollable power, that is not part of the Manga that is just Eren xd. The main character is just a hilarious human! Kazuya X Suhou. Damn that guy is hot!**

* * *

'' Brat, I have things to do. I won't be back until tomorrow. '' Eren laid on his bed, his head buried in his pillow. '' I can't believe I acted that way in front of the principle... So embarrassing. '' Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance. '' You listening or not? '' Eren was still making weird embarrassing noises into his pillow. '' Yeah yeah I heard. Have fun with whatever you're gonna do. '' Eren stayed uninterested until he heard the door open. .

_Well.. Not only Jean will be coming. All the vamps in this school will come. _

Oh my gosh no...

_It's because you're new and human, they all want to claim you or simply kill you. _

Shit...

'' LEVI! Wait a minute! '' Eren jumped, half falling, of his bed. Levi, who was wearing black combat shoos and a long black coat, stopped still holding the door knob. '' What? '' Levi commanded with a hint of amusement. '' Uhm.. '' I can't ask him to stay here and protect me... I know it would be smart to do if I value my life but my pride won't allow it! '' ... Nothing... '' Levi smirked. Damn that's hot. '' And you have fun with all the vamps coming tonight. '' Eren squeaked softly. '' I could of course stay here to protect you and we will have a fun night full of s- '' '' NO of course not! You stupid perverse vampire! You said you didn't swing that way! GO I don't need you help. '' Eren huffed. '' Well then. See you tomorrow, Little Lamb. '' With a soft thud the door closed.

I'll be fine as long as I don't open the door. I definitely cannot open the door!

*** tap tap ***

'' He Little Lamb from the first grade, come out! Let's play together. '' '' Hey, open the door. ''

Shit they're here! From outside?! I forgot, there is a balcony outside the window.

*** tap ***

'' Is this the room? '' '' There is no mistake, this is his room. '' '' Hey quick open the door! ''

Fuck this shit. I'm surrounded. Now they're also at the door... How many are there? This is pretty scary. Please go away. I'm strong enough to protect myself but I can't control or even call up that strength.

_I could of course stay here to protect you..._

Levi... NO he isn't even here. He can't even hear me. And even if he would hear me and would come, than I won't be safe either way! He will grab that chance to claim me. Pretty embarrassing because before I knew what it meant, I practically begged him to claim me. Which he refused and now it is the other way around. I'm an idiot.

* Time Skip *

'' I couldn't get any sleep last night. '' Eren mumbled as he walked in the hallway. '' I wonder how I'm gonna survive this. '' Class is finally over I thought I was gonna be killed! '' Good morning Little Lamb. '' '' Are you alone..? '' These guys are freaking me out. '' Hey brat. '' Startled I let out a soft scream. I slapped the hand away from my shoulder. '' Don't touch me! '' I trembled. I walked backwards. Shit... I'm dizzy.. My vision blurred. '' Levi... '' I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I felt two arms around me, holding me up. '' The hell are you doing, hunter? '' Jean... '' Woooowh you look sick, couldn't handle last night? '' Jean snorted. '' Hey you. '' Jean looked up and saw a very irritated Levi. '' Why did you touch what's mine without permission? '' He grabbed Jean arm tight. Both Eren and Jean looked terrified. '' W-wait Levi.. '' Levi gritted his teeth, glaring even more. '' Stop it. '' Eren put his hand on Levi's chest, hoping to calm him down. '' Shut up and stand here, brat! ''

Levi grabbed Eren's waist, pulling him against him. For a moment Eren melted in his embrace but quickly snapped out of it. He pushed Levi away, '' STOP IT! You don't have to care for me anymore. Stop bothering me! ''

Shocked... Everyone was shocked. '' Hey Eren.. Calm down. '' Jean tried. Levi's eyes had widened a bit but now turned into an evil smirk. He turned around, walking away with a hand in his pocket, the other waving at Eren. '' Okay then, whatever you like. If you're fine with not caring until you're damaged beyond repair... '' Eren gulped.

'' You idiot. Being with Levi is the safest option. '' Jean said. '' I don't care. I feel good! And why are you so nice all of a sudden? '' Eren questioned. '' Nice? I would call it tolerate. Armin told me to be nice. That's all. '' Eren laughed. '' Awhh so you do have a heart. Getting all embarrassed about Armin. ''

'' Shut it, you might wanna run. '' Jean warned. '' Why? Are you gonna bite me?! '' Eren reacted fake dramatic. '' I won't, but they will. They're becoming restless. ''

'' He did you see that. He got dumped by Levi. '' '' So we can lay our hands on him now, right? '' '' I can't wait to claim him. ''

'' Why are you still here! Go and apologize. Maybe somewhere in his sadistic heart, he will forgive you! '' Jean pushed Eren away. '' Go otherwise Armin will think I did it again. '' Jean said nervous. '' He let me go, why should I go apologize? No way. And you only think about yourself, just to irritate you I'm not gonna do it. ''

Jean slapped Eren on the head. '' Idiot! Now Levi won't protect you the number of people will increase double tonight. You don't want that to happen, do you? '' Eren eyes popped out of his head. '' So hurry up and apologize. '' Eren's irritation grew even more. '' No! '' '' Eren?! '' Eren's face became red of anger. '' No I definitely don't want to. I won't let Levi protect me. He only sees me as a toy to play with... Not more. As long as I don't open the door tonight I'll be fine. ''

*** Time Skip ***

Shit there are indeed even more than yesterday.. Eren laid in his bed, nervously waiting for the night to be over. There was more knocking on the window and door. Eren pulled his pillow over his head.

*** Crack ***

Eren's eyes shot open. Wait what was that? T-that came from the window. Eren's heart pumped out of his chest. More cracking sound could be heard. No, if the window crack open, I'll be doomed!

'' NOOOOO~~! ''

*** Somewhere else on the campus ***

'' Ho, what a tearful cry. '' Levi sat in a tree on the campus. '' I wonder how long he can stand this. '' he said amused. Underneath the tree was a balcony that belonged to the principle. Why he came here, no idea. The glass door of the balcony opened and the principle stepped into the night.

'' You're really persistent about Jaëger. ''

'' Uncle. ''

'' Please Levi, call the principle. '' Levi ran his hand through hiss hair, sensually. '' Me, persistence. Towards that guy? You must be kidding. '' Erwin looked surprised, '' What, isn't that true? '' Levi huffed, '' Since I was a child. I have never liked lending my toys to others. '' Erwin rolled his eyes. '' Honestly, this is my first time seeing that type of kid. '' Levi chuckled, '' He pushed me away today. '' Erwin laughed, '' You look happy. Then go and get him before your toy gets damaged. '' Levi huffed, '' I can't, I'm punishing it. The brat should realize that he's mine. '' Erwin waved Levi off, '' I knew it. You ARE sadistic. ''

*** Time skip * **

'' Yes, I am alive and it's morning! '' Finally I can sleep... Eren's eyes closed and fell to sleep.

*** knock knock ***

'' Hey open the door! It's me Jean, Armin asked me to get you. You're gonna be late. '' Fuck sleep. Who needs sleep. The door creaked open, to see an horrible looking Eren. '' Yo Jean. '' Eren wavered against the door. '' Damn you look even worse than yesterday. Did you get any sleep at all? '' Eren nodded. '' Yeah around 10 seconds... '' Jean gulped. '' How many days did you not sleep well? '' Eren chuckled weird and put up 4 fingers. '' FOUR DAYS?! '' Eren nodded again. Jean placed his hand on Eren's forehead. '' Go rest today. You need it. I'll call you in sick. '' '' Okayy~... '' Jean walked away. Eren closed his door and leaned on it. '' Maybe after all, Jean is a good guy. I need to go to bed.. '' Eren slumped to the floor.

Jean and Armin sat in their seats in the classroom. It had not started yet. They were lovey-dovey until someone interrupted them. '' Hey. '' They both looked up. '' Hey Levi. '' Armin said relaxed. Far more relaxed than Jean. '' Where is Eren? '' Oh boy he looked angry. Jean stuttered out some words, '' Speak clear idiot. '' Armin quickly took over. '' He took sick leave. '' Jean sighed in relieve. '' What? Why? '' Levi asked confused. Jean and Armin looked at each other. '' Eren not looks even paler than we vampires do... '' An electric shock wired itself through Levi's body. '' Eren... ''

* * *

**To be honest the manga gets even funnier and more relations and more feelings than now. So be prepared! In this chapter of the Manga Kazuya gets his first kiss but since Eren isn't so innocent it will be a little bit more than just MY FIRST KISS xd**

_**Summary Kohitsuji Project:**_

**_Kohitsuji Project is about a boy being accepted into a prestigious school not knowing he is the "sheep" that is meant to let the vampires learn that humans are not to be treated like food!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**I know I said a few chapters ago, Levi is a short man. But I change it into a slightly taller. Fits the story better.**

* * *

**Eren's Pov:**

''Night time? For how long have I been sleeping?'' I felt a painful throb in my head. ''Damn my head..'' Suddenly there was rattling and knocking at the windows again. ''Shit, they're back.'' I could here thumping noises coming from outside.

''Why Levi!'' Is that LEVI?

''Why would we leave him alone? Weren't you tired of him?''

''You fking shit heads, if I say leave, you leave...'' I could hear some kicks and grunts. ''Didn't I tell you before? He is MINE. I'll kill you if you even think about him.'' Quickly the uninvited guest disappeared. ''Who do they think they're talking to? ''

Then it was silent. I could only hear my own breathing. Against the balcony door, through the curtains, I saw someone sitting. Levi? A blush covered my face. ''Stop Eren, what are you thinking!'' I quickly covered myself with my blanket. ''I'll just sleep.'' Huffing I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. *drip* ... *drip* ... I gritted my teeth *drip* Annoyed I sat up in bed. ''How can I sleep like this?!''

Would Levi still be here? Why did he come in the first place? He dumped me... Wait what ... Dumped? Whatever. I climbed out of my bed to the balcony. Slowly I creaked the door open. I looked down into Levi's surprised eyes. ''For how long are you going to sit there?'' Levi chuckled and stood up. ''Well what is this? You look even better than I thought you would.'' Levi raised his hand to touch my cheek but I flinched away. ''You don't look that pale.'' Grinning he pulled his hand back. ''You look like you're in shock.'' I couldn't believe my ears! ''OF course I am in shock. There are scary vampires out there aiming for my blood!'' I yelled.

I saw the amusement in Levi's eyes. He leaned against the balcony door. ''Then enlighten me. If you're so frightened why did you open the door?'' Levi leaned closer to my face. ''Am I not one of those guys?'' Levi smirked. That question left me flabbergasted. ''Uhm.. Well..'' Before I knew it. Levi's face was extremely close to mine. I gasped. Levi's finger grasped my chin. I pushed him away against his face. ''WOW! Hold it! Wait! Omg What..?''

Levi grabbed my hand away from his face. He rested his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer. ''So noisy. Stay silent for a while...'' The curtain fluttered around us as Levi kissed me. An innocent kiss, but not for long. Levi forcefully opened my mouth, invading his tongue in my mouth. I kept my eyes closed tight, still I could feel Levi's piercing gaze. He tightened his grip on my waist. Nervously I gasped. It felt so intimate. My body's temperature rose. Our saliva being exchanged, tongues grazing each other, Levi's broad body against mine. It made my knees weak. When we parted a string of saliva was caught between our tongues. I felt dizzy and weak. My legs wobbled and I fell, If Levi didn't caught me. ''Careful now.'' Levi chuckled. Stupid vampires and their sexiness. I tried to glare at Levi, failing miserably. I gasped when Levi picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. ''Hé put me down!'' Levi's amusement couldn't be missed. ''You can't even walk anymore.'' Levi then put me down on my bed. I blushed, ''Damn, what are you doing?'' I blushed even harder when I saw Levi lean closer to me. Omg Omg Omg Omg I'm going to be claimed. My eyes widened as far as they could.

Then Levi kissed my forehead. What? Dazed I looked at Levi, who patted my pillow. ''Bye. I'll come and get you tomorrow.'' Levi then left the room. I threw a hand on my mouth. I replayed the events in my head. My whole face lit up. ''THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!''

*** Next morning ***

The sound of chirping birds woke me up. ''That was a good sleep.'' I looked at the window and it was closed. ''Maybe it was all a dream? So peaceful!'' Eren chuckled happily. Suddenly am arm moves across my chest, which shocked me. I looked to my right and there was LEVI! NAKED! I threw the arm of me while screaming. ''LEVI?!'' Slowly Levi woke up. He shakily stretched his arm out to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. ''I'm hungry. Breakfast...'' He widened his mouth, ''Let me eat.'' Oh hell no. '' DON'T ACT AS IF YOU'RE STILL ASLEEP!.''

I was walking down the hallway when I came across Jean. ''Hey Eren, to hear you scream every morning, it must be tough.'' Irritated I turned around. ''huh?!'' Jean continued his mocking. ''Thanks to you I don't need an alarm to wake me up on time!'' Laughing he patted me on the back. ''Stupid Jean, you don't even know how I feel right now.'' I snapped and let all my thought out. ''I knew it wouldn't be easy to get those stupid vampires to stop coming for me at night. But every morning I find Levi sleeping beside me AND I have to deal with the same situation every morning!'' Jean looked a bit dumbfounded. ''Oh really?'' He lifted my chin to his face. ''You do look more relaxed now.'' He kept staring at me, then he chuckled.

''what? It was only just a kiss.'' Eren punched his hand. ''How do you know?!'' Jean laughed, ''Did I forgot to tell? I can read peoples minds when I touch them. Oopsie'' I gritted my teeth. ''From now on you are not allowed to touch me! And Levi started it not me.'' Suddenly someone grabs me from behind. ''What did you say about me?'' I almost got a heart attack. '' Levi, what happened to your face?'' Levi looked up. ''My breakfast is at a rebellious stage.'' I swung my schoolbag against him. ''Who's breakfast?!'' I pointed my finger at Levi. ''It's no good to disturb someone when they just woke up. Serves you right.'' Levi grinned then pulled me close. ''Then, if possible lets do it again?'' I was at a loss of words. I kept staring at his lips, then the memories started flowing back in my head. My heart skipped a beat when I thought about it. I pushed Levi away. ''Don't use such strange tone when talking to somebody!'' I ran away. I need to forget about it! Not looking where I was running I ran into somebody. Together we fell to the floor. ''ah I'm sorry I wasn't looking! Are you oka...'' The person looked at me and I was flabbergasted. So... Old? ''Hey, shouldn't you scram? The air you breath in will infect me.'' Excuse me?

''What are you doing? Being so careless?'' I felt myself being picked up by Levi. ''Master Levi! What happened you have an injury on your face!'' I was pushed aside into the wall by the old looking guy, who had a total personality change. I slid down the wall, flabbergasted. I noticed then Jean was here to. ''You still alive Eren?'' ''What's going on with that guy?'' Jean sighed before talking. ''That's Oluo. Levi's follower since middle school.'' Eren looked confused. ''what's a follower?'' Jean explained: ''Purebloods like Levi are always respected and are noble to their bloodline. So normal people like us want to be close to them.'' Eren chuckled, ''Since when are you normal people?''

''Hey, don't touch me'' I heard a slap and saw Levi slapping Olou's hand away. Levi completely ignored Oluo and turned to me. ''Little lamb, how long are you going to lie there? Come on, let's go.'' I stuck my middle finger up to Levi. ''HUH? Why are you commanding me? It's just going to the classroom. You can go by yourself, who the hell wants to go with you? Levi kicked his foot into the wall, just a few inches beside my head. ''You brat. Now only you dare to retort me but you also dare to scold me... You sure got guts.'' I trembled with fear. ''Thanks... F-for the co-ompliment.'' Levi leaned in close to my face. ''Let's do it right now.'' Eren covered his face with his hands. ''Do what?! No way!'' Levi dragged me with him. ''Why do I need your permission to drink from my own little lamb.'' ''I said I'm not a drink! Or breakfast!''

''Master Levi... Am I not enough? Even so... That guy is an eyesore... I need to get rid of him and fast.''

* * *

**I had no idea I was even going to finish this chapter hahah. It's been so damn long! I have no inspiration for anything anymore. ever since I graduated I have different things on my mind. still I'm horrible. gomen**


End file.
